I Never Knew
by animekiss2012
Summary: "What's up with Ellie?" Jason asked. "She just gets kind of... sensitive around this time of year." Matt replied. "Why what's wrong?" Jason asked. " I would just leave it alone till she is ready to tell you.' Matt looked sympathetically at his older sister. " He must have been really special. I wish I could have met him.' Matt whispered. Everything is changing for Zevo-3.


This is my very first fanfic guys go easy on me. I know Zevo 3 isn't really that popular, but it was the only show that I had a story in mind for. I actually really liked this show when they were showing it but unfortunately they stopped it. But its okay, I still remember it so... on with the story.

* * *

Ellie's POV

I cried on my bed. I really didn't want to go to school today. Today was a sad day for me. It was a sad day for my entire family, but it was a really sad for me. Even though Matt never really knew him, he still grieved with us. I missed him so much. Why did he have to leave us? Why did he have to leave me?

A knock at my bedroom door interrupted my thoughts. " Ellie?" Matt called from the other side."Mom said you don't have to go to school today but I think you should." My little brother can be so irritating some times, but he cared. Matt never got a chance to meet him but he still tried to be strong for me and the rest of my family.

I pulled myself off of my bed and dragged myself to the door. When I opened it , Matt was standing there with a sympathetic look on his face. He opened his arms and I gave him a hug. We pulled away from each other and I whipped away my tears. "You go ahead I'll be there." I told him." Don't worry I can wait for you. Cotilla and Angel would get mad at me if i let you go alone anyway." he said and left me at my door. I gave a small smile and turned around to get ready for school. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. I walked into my bedroom with my towel covering my body. Today I decided to wear black skinny jeans and a yellow jacket over a plain red shirt, I threw on some black boots. Even though I'm Elastika and my power involves my hair grow and stretching, my hair had naturally grew longer. It was now to my waist so I decided to let it hang down.

I walked down stairs and found Matt standing patiently by the door. " You ready?" he smiled. " Yeah, yeah I am ." I answered silently. We walked outside, it was snowing. I looked at Matt, he was wearing his usual maroon jacket with a plain white shirt underneath, dark blue pants and brown boots. He looked so much more mature than when he was 13. Matt was now 16 and I am now 18. We really didn't have much of school left. I was now going to college that was near the high school, and Matt was finishing his senior year, being as smart as he was. We began walking towards the schools and I began to think about Jason. He had matured much too. He was now 20 and still going to college. He was still the same anti social,care free guy that I met a while back, but some how he changed, a little.

I didn't really realized how long I was thinking about him until we arrived at the two buildings. I blushed slightly at what I did. "I'll see you later Ellie. Say hi to Jason for me.'' I watched as Matt ran inside the high school. Oh yeah I forgot we were late. We did take our time getting up this morning. I walked inside the building and headed to my class. I took my time, thoughts of _him_ flooded my mind. My vision blurred as I walked alone in the hallway. I stopped and quickly whipped away the tears with my forearm. I continued to walk, but didn't really pay attention and bumped into someone. I looked up and saw a tall guy, with piercing grey eyes, he had short jet black hair. His porcelain skin was defined with muscles. " Sorry. Cast." I sniffed. "Don't worry about it. You okay?" he asked "Y-yeah, I'm fine." I lied. Truth was, I wasn't. I hated this day. It's my fault_ he's_ gone, I know it is.

Cast was a student at the college. I don't know what he went for. Cast was a cool guy but something was off about him, Jason says to be careful around him." Did you just get here? You're a little late y'know." I gave him a fake smile." I know, I just woke up late that's all." He grinned at me. The bell rung and many students flooded into the halls. What was he doing out of class anyway? I really didn't care, like I said something was off about him, I didn't really want to stick around more than it was necessary, Jason would probably get mad at me anyway. " Um I should be heading to my next class." I said trying to go around him, but he step in front of me preventing me from walking any further. "Um actually Ellie, I... uh wanted to ask you something first." he said, he looked nervous and started to rub the back of his neck. Cast continued." I was wondering if... Uh you would... um go out with me sometime."

I looked at him and gave out a small sigh. Today just wasn't the day to ask me something like that. " Ask me some other time okay Cast." I continued to try to walk passed him but he caught me by the arm and stopped me. "Wait, why don't you want to go out with me." I looked at him he was really cute and I was single, but something was wrong with him and like I said today was just not the day. "It's not that I don't," I some-what lied " It's just ... today is a really bad day for me."

"But-" he started " She said not today man." Jason's voice said from behind me.

I tilted my head back to look at him. His arms were crossed and he had a mad look on his face. He walked over and stood next to us. I saw him look down at Cast's hand gripped firmly on my arm. He yanked Cast's hand away really hard. Why was he being so mean? " What's your deal man!?" Cast yelled as Jason dragged me away. Jason just ignored him. I didn't understand, he came out of nowhere being all protective, I could look after myself.  
"H-hey!" I protested "What are you-" he stopped and pulled me in front of him. " What were you doing ?" he asked crossing his arms. " I told you to stay away from that guy.''  
Who was he, my father? "You can't tell me who and who not to hang out with!" I snapped at him." Hey I'm just looking out for you. You know there's something wrong with him.'' he said.

My facial expression soften. Jason was just looking out for me, just like _he _would. My vision started to get blurry again. "I'm sorry.'' I said as I felt tears leak from my eyes. "Ellie what's wro-". "Matt says hi!" I cut him off and ran to the restroom.

I ran past Cotilla and Angel on the way but I didn't stop. I ran inside the restroom, luckily no one was in there. I plopped in a corner and pulled my knees close to my chest, and cried.

_Why? Why? Why did he have to leave me?_

* * *

So how was that. I tried really hard please give me reviews to keep this going. This is my first fanfic and summer is here so I'm gonna do more stories with other shows. PLEASE let me know if i need to add of fix something.

I'm so nervous... ^_^'

but please review, tell me if you like it ... or not i don't mind,  
if you do happen to like it feel free to give me ideas thank you! bye-bye ^_^


End file.
